What Happens At Duel Academy Island
by Determine Artist
Summary: This is just some random, funny, one- shot scenarios that i thought could happen on duel academy island.
1. Doodle

**Author's Note:** Just a warring, the Characters names are going to be in English dub; the reason for this is that one, I know English dub the best two, I haven't gotten around to watching Japanese yet, and three, It's a lot more fun to me, also I 'am only going to do characters seasons 1 and 2 because I haven't gotten around to seasons 3 and 4 yet, So sorry about that.

Anyways I hope you like it or at the very least it doesn't suck too bad.

**Constructive criticism and reviews are always welcome.**

* * *

It was a nice day at dual academy, everybody was in class listing to the teacher's lesson, Chazz was sitting in his chair, Not really caring of what was going on, until he spotted Jaden a seat down from him.

Jaden was writing something down in his note-book, appearing to have fun time. This peaked Chazz's curiosity. Jaden had never take interested in classes, usually he would be sleeping, sneaking out of or at least trying to. Chazz looked over Jaden's shoulder, to see weird Character that looked sort like him, with bat wings and appearing to breath fire.

"Hey!" Chazz angrily said, as he quickly stood straight up.

He was about to give Jaden a piece of his mine, when he heard the asked "Is there anything wrong Mr. Princeton?"

This of course gain the attention of every one in the room and some snickering.

"Ah? No sir" He then sat back down. "_I 'am going to get you for this Jaden!_"

As the teacher and the student's gone back to what they were doing, who was watching from his seat asked quietly to himself "What's up with him?" He than gone back to what he was doing.


	2. Paper Football And Crap

**Author's note:** Yay another chapter, though I don't know what to do with this story, I 'm so posting here until I think of something.

I hope you guys like this one or at least be amused.

* * *

It was another day duel academy, Jaden, Syrus, and Hasslebarry played paper football after class because Jaden got bored and wanting to stop his two friends from having another argument.

"Okay, here it goes." said Jaden as he aimed the paper item. He fried and it gone over the taller Ra's hands that he held his hands out on the desk making them look like a goal post.

"It looks like a winner, Sarge. Now, it's my turn."

Meanwhile, Syrus appeared to be focus on the game, but really his mind was on other things, usual things, at least for him. Things like the test he everyone else are going to have, and why aren't anyone else worrying about it.

"Look alive Sarge?"

Just then, he snapped out of it for a bit and saw the folded paper being flicked in the air towards Jaden. He utter "Wow, nice shit-" At that moment, the blue hair duelist cupped his mouth and his eyes widen at realization and surprised of what he said.

"Hey, are you calling my paper flicking shit?" Asked the darker skinned Ra.

"No, I-uh?"

"Come on Hasslebarry? I 'am sure it just came out wrong."

"Right." Normally, Syrus would have loved to push his fellow Ra's buttons some, but what came out of his caught him off-guard.

"Hey, what are three still doing here?" The trio looked over to see Chazz coming bye with typical grumpy face of his. "I thought school ended an hour ago?"

"Private here, said that my paper flickering was shit."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Just as the two yellow clad students started each other down, Chazz spoke up. "You three are shit."

"Hey!" Trio carried out.

"Whatever, I 'am leaving."

As soon as the black clad student walked off, Hasslebarry made a tad growl. "I hated that guy."

"Hey, it's getting late you guys." mentioned the Slifer.

"Yeah;"

* * *

Once the three teens made it to the front entrance, they found Chazz staring up at darken and rain-filled sky. "Wow, it wasn't like this when we went to gym." Stated Jaden.

"It looks like we're going to have to walk in this." Syrus spoke in a miserable tone.

"Yeah; a real shit storm." stated tallest teen.

"This whole day was shit." Just as Chazz said that, the other three nodded as they kept there on the sky.

* * *

**Author's note:** For some reason I could picture this happing in the show, if it could get away with using that many of that word.

This idea was based on something did on the last day in elementary school. Don't worry, the teacher knew it was accident and I was let-off of the hook. Woohooo! One thing I learn after that was not to do that again. I may not be so lucky if I did.

Also this idea was influenced by that funny scene in the dub where Jaden took Chazz's shrimp and when he demanded Jaden to put the shrimp, Syrus thought that it was directed at him.


	3. Suprise

"What's this?" Jaden asked himself after finding and examining a sealed container underneath the lunch table. The Slifer noticed the item when bumped it with his foot as he was eating his lunch. "It looks like some-sort of lunch box?"

"Hey Sarge." Called out familiar voice. From his seat he turn to see his friend, Hasslebarry coming towards him. "Hey, what's that?"

"Oh hey Hasslebarry. I just found... Something?" Jaden started the thing found with a bemused expression.

"Let me see Sarge?" The Ra student asked as he held a hand out.

"Sure."

"Huh?" Hasslebarry blurted out as scrutinized the object.

"What is it?"

"Well, I think I've seen this before."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You know, I've seen Neil with a container just like it several days ago. He must have forgotten it."

"So what's in it?"

"Could be carrots, you know the guy like his veggie's?"

"Oh. So that's it? I guess we can't let them stay in there?" Just as the Slifer was ready to open the box, Hasslebarry stopped him.

"Hold it partner? I wouldn't do that."

"Why not?"

"It's been hot in here for a while."

"So?"

"So? All that heat would rot those veggies and stink the place to high-heavens."

"So, what do we do with it?" It was at this moment that the taller teen gotten an idea.

"Let me take care of it?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I know what to do with it."

"Well, okay then."

"Thanks partner." Hasslebarry said before walking with the item. He know what to do, yet who to use it on. He could use it the next time a certain private would get out-of-line. Just then heard an all too familiar voice.

"WHERE THE HECK ARE MY SHOES! I SWAER IF I FIND THE PERSON WHO TOOK THEM, I 'AM GOING TO KILL THEM!" Bingo. Chazz would do perfectly. I was about time, someone would teach 'Mr. Grumpy' some manners.

He head to the raven hair boy's room. There, he found the former obelisk pacing around with just socks and a furious look plastered on his face. The teen swear you could a marshmallow with the heat Chazz was letting lose. Could those shoes be that important?

"Where are they?! ARGH! WHY CAN'T I FIND THEM?"

"Hey Chazz."

"Huh? What do you want?"

"Just checking to see if you would throw this away?" At that moment, the Ra tossed the container to the black hair teen.

"Huh? What's in it?"

"Why don't check it out?" Just as Chazz took off the lid, Hasslebarry dashed out. Soon a foul odder erupted from the box. The black-hair teen cringed at the small and coughed a bit. He then rushed out of there and thrown the object in the woods all the while shouting 'colorful langue'.

Meanwhile Chazz did that Hasslebarry watched from the safety of the other side of the building. That was a success. The Yellow clad student was proud at his work. He soon gotten out that area before the former obelisk gets around to hunt him down and beat the living day lights out him.

Later that day, Chazz found his shoes. They in a hole in the tree. Apparently a something made its way into the teen's bed room, most likely a raccoon, and stole his shoes while he was sleeping. He sworn that the universe was out to get him.


End file.
